


Analogical

by Nightmaresides (NightmareJasmine)



Series: Platonic Sander Sides [5]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, don't kill, he didn't know, not lethal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareJasmine/pseuds/Nightmaresides
Summary: Platonic Week day 5





	Analogical

Hey, ever thought that the knowledge of something may cause an anxiety attack? Neither did Virgil, not until Someone decided to share what they read in their book. At the time, Logan was reading a book about anxiety attacks, “Did you know that anxiety attacks make you feel like you're dying but actually not?”

That one fact...that one little fact from two days ago is what keeps him awake now.

At first, it was a nightmare of Thomas dying during an episode. Virgil had been holding back increasingly, and this results into him having darker eyeshadow. 

The first to notice was actually Roman, they were planning family day and Virgil just couldn't concentrate on the room shifting. Which had become his job after Roman found him out after revealing his name.

“Hey, Dark and Stormy night? Are you feeling well?” Concern inked through Roman’s voice with a mild worry.

Virgil flinched and thought of a quick excuse, “Um, yea, you know what Princey, let's just take a little break. I'm kinda tired.”

First lie: He was exhausted 

Then it extended to him envisioning that his recklessness caused the other Sides to die, or be stuck in the plane of existence that Thomas would normally call life.

He had been avoiding contact from everyone since, even though a certain dad made it difficult. Not impossible.

Patton found out second because of his “Dad” instinct, “Hey Kiddo? Are you alright?” 

Currently, he was standing in front of Virgil’s bedroom door. He was holding a plate of food and some water, he was so worried about his dark strange son.

Virgil didn’t even approach the door, “Patton! Get the fuck away from my door! I'm not in the mood for your so called “Fatherly Love”!”

Virgil hated how he hurt Patton, how a small gasp was heard through his thick door. He hated how sad his dad's voice sounded, “O-Oh, Well that's okay kiddo! I'll just leave-”

Oh Virgil hated himself…

“Patton! Give it up! You're not even a real dad! Stop pretending to be one!”

That did it…

He grimaced at the quickly receding footsteps of the fatherly side, but justified that he was doing the right thing...to keep them from getting hurt.

It had been a lie when Virgil said that he wasn't in the mood for fatherly love.

It had been a week before Logan realized that he hadn't seen or heard from Virgil, so he went to Patton to question his whereabouts.

Patton was sipping chamomile tea, which was a big red flag for the logical side. Patton only drinks tea when he was in a deep and upsetting train of thought.  
“Patton? Are you alright?”

Logan sucked in a breath, the moral side looked as though he had been crying. Then another presence made itself known, but it still wasn't Virgil.

Surprising enough, it was a lethargic Roman. He looked fairly worried about something, “He still won't come out.”

Logan sighed, “What is going on!?”  
Roman began with how odd Virgil had been acting, his harsh word to Patton and how they haven't seen him in a whole week.

Logan decided to take action himself, what happen to Virgil to make him act like this. Well...he was going to figure it out. 

Logan went straight in and gasped at what he saw, the younger Side’s room was in shambles. Bed tossed to the side and glass on the ground, and a dark ball in the corner of the room.

Virgil stared wide eyed and tiredly at Logan and the Logical side approached. He flinched when he felt a hand on his arm, “L-Logan...just go away...please?”  
Virgil’s mind was reeling, he was exhausted. Logan saw...Logan saw that he was suffering.

Logan held Virgil close and the darker side broke. He sobbed like a toddler, but he was repeating the same thing over and over again.

“I didn’t want to hurt anyone, I didn't want you to get hurt!” Logan picked him up bridal style and carried him out of the room. Patton and Roman seemed to believe that Logan would succeed, because the room was set up for the two.

Virgil was sat on the couch and given warm food and some tea, “Now Virgil, what brought all this on?”  
“Y-You s-said that a-anxiety c-could k-kill Thomas….I d-don't w-want to k-kill him!”

Logan shook his head,”Virgil I said they make you feel like you're dying, but they are harmless. I am so sorry to make you feel like this.”

Logan hugged Virgil as tightly as he could, and smiled as the younger Side relaxed. Soft snores made Logan sigh, he would be stuck...but only for Virgil.


End file.
